


Tasty

by Kwonxx (Hameltart)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Obsession, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hameltart/pseuds/Kwonxx
Summary: "Your sweet scent is driving me crazy, Ri-ah.""I wanna taste every inch of you,"
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 15





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it sucks ass

It wakes him up. The sensation of something that feels so hot and wet on his skin wakes him up. It's familiar; the tickling pressure of a wet tongue flickering on his right bud, but God, his body can't help but shiver violently as soft, sinful lips wrap around it in a tight suction. A moan escapes the man sucking atop of him, like he's been waiting for this. Craving this. Seungri's eyes are hazy, hooded with confusion and lust as they snap open.

"Hyung," His voice is deep and hoarse, igniting another moan against his body, making him shiver.

"Your sweet scent is driving me crazy, Ri-ah." Jiyong mumbles out, mouth mapping the other's masculine chest. Jiyong feels high, so high in Seungri's aroma, his sweet voice and his whole being. 

Jiyong suddenly looks up, his eyes dark, hazy with desire. It's been so fucking long. And when he woke up to find his maknae pressed against him naked after such a long period, he knew the rest was history. Jiyong's black hair is messy around him, random strands sticking to his forehead. His breathing is harsh and irregular, looking disheveled and fuck, Seungri feels like he's losing his mind along with all reason - This man is his. And seeing this man so lost in the most fucked up way, all because of him, makes him want to pin him down and fuck him into oblivion.

It takes every once in his will not to; he needs to wait. He has to wait and see what Jiyong will do, because it's not everyday that a wanton Jiyong ruts against him, sucking his body awake, moaning like a bitch in heat in the middle of the night.

"I wanna taste every inch of you," Jiyong moans out, and Seungri groans deeply. God, his doll's so needy. And even through his haziness, his gaze is hard enough to daze Jiyong when he silently gives him his required consent.

Jiyong greedily lowers his head to Seungri's toned chest, pressing demanding kisses everywhere, taking his sweet time, wanting to memorize and taste every dip of Seungri's body. He thinks with a pounding heart that this is what he's made for and what he lives for. He wants this to last forever. His lips are wet and burning on Seungri's collars, as he kisses his torso, around Seungri's sensitive erect buds, taking no time till he's flickering them again, thoroughly tasting and sucking them both to his pleasure, eyes opening every once in a while just to watch Seungri. And Seungri's reactions only fuel him more and more as his body responds to each kiss, back arching and mouth letting sensual moans out when Jiyong dips to his naval where Jiyong knew he was most sensitive, and with each moan he lets, Jiyong follows with his own.

Jiyong sucks a hickey on the other man's hipbone before hovering over his boxers, letting out a desperate whine that has Seungri's eyes rolling back and his heart contracting. He mouths his clothed member, before nuzzling the soft cotton around his hard length and taking a deep whiff, shaking involuntarily. Oh God, he loves it, he loves it so much. He had no idea any man could make him feel like this before he had met Seungri.

Jiyong was always a young boy of power and an unwavering stance that wouldn't fail to warn people away, even when he was nothing but a lowly trainee kid. Although he kept to his manners and obeyed his seniors, he'd never settle for being looked down on. But somehow Seungri had been the only one able to get him down to his knees simply by one hard glance. And the best part about it is that he thrives off it; Pleasing Seungri seems so clearly his reason for living and he loves it. It's not like their maknae ever looked down on him; he was as lost as Jiyong was in him, probably obsessed with his hyung at one point. Both of them were. 

"Baby, come here," Seungri commanded, panting harshly. Jiyong feels his scalp burning delicously as Seungri's hands tug his hair to force him upwards and he moans loudly, wantonly; He loves it. And Jiyong's hoisted upwards, facing Seungri's perfect face, their lips only inches apart, hot harsh breathes echoing intimately between them and as much as Seungri wants to taste these sinful red lips, he refrains. They'll have plenty of time making out throughout the day. Right now all he wants is to push Jiyong and to please him.

Seungri can feel Jiyong's hard cock grinding on his thigh, and as he has no will in him to punish his baby for seeking pleasure in such a desperate way, he gathers his saliva before spitting on Jiyong's face lewdly,

"Ah! Seungri-ah-" Jiyong gasps loudly, whining his body convulsing harshly, hips rolling even harder, and Seungri feels the wet drag of Jiyong's leaking tip on his thighs, leaving trails of precum. Heat surges through Seungri's body and he smirks, his own stomach rolling in delight, his mind already losing screws.

He gathers his saliva again, hand reaching to hold Jiyong's jaw open, spitting on his mouth. Jiyong moans loudly, wet eyes shutting close as his mouth does, tongue savoring Seungri's taste before he gulps.

"Again, please." He begs, eyebrows furrowing as his heart pounds, his whole body shaking. He needs this. Seungri's taste. Seungri's everything. "Please, Seungri-ah!" Jiyong whines when he realizes Seungri hasn't moved.

Seungri's smirk suddenly turns into a snarl, his hand gripping Jiyong's hair tightly, making him gasp, his cock pathetically leaking more. "What do you call me, doll?" He growls, Jiyong's eyes close shut. "Daddy! Daddy- please." Seungri's grip only tightens more as he spits across his face again. Jiyong lets out a loud moan, body doubling over pathetically as his grinding pace flatters. Seungri feels it on his thighs. Jiyong's come.

Jiyong's body is still shaking when Seungri flips them, hovering over him, growling dangerously into his ear, not giving him any time to recover, and Jiyong feels so overwhelmed by what's happening, but even more so overwhelmed with the urge to taste. He brings his slim fingers to his face, collecting Seungri's spit, before sucking them in knuckle deep, moaning lewdly, to spite Seungri and also because he's not nearly yet sated. He didn't get enough of Seungri and he sure as hell won't let this evening end till he has Seungri's cock deep inside of him, fucking him ruthlessly.

And Seungri's completely feral. His baby's so sexy, and so so submissive and desperate for him, it made Seungri want to ruin him. To bash him and smack him and never hear enough of his sinful voice calling his name over and over till it's the only thing he'll remember to speak. The only thing he'll need to speak. Want to speak. Till he's truly only his and his alone.

He slowly pulls Jiyong's fingers out, seeing Jiyong's soft lips wrapped around his own fingers, sucking them harshly till they release with a pop, only for Seungri to take them down his own mouth, never breaking the eye contact and getting to see Jiyong's eyes flatter and daze for a second before he lets out another one of his sinful moans, whimpering his name lewdly.

"Please, Seungri," He whimpers pathetically, eyes torn away from Seungri's chilling gaze, to his lips, wrapped around his fingers, sucking them vigorously. Jiyong wiggles his finger slightly watching Seungri slightly gag on them, before releasing his fingers, only to lick the pads between them. The sight makes Jiyong moan again, bucking his now hard again member seeking any sort of friction.

Seungri then quickly flipped Jiyong face down on the mattress, making him moan in surprise, before smacking him across his ass cheeks, making him gasp loudly and whimper desperately, hips bucking off the bed, shamelessly seeking Seungri's hands for another smack.

God he was so lost in the younger. Beyond coherency.

"How many, baby?" Seungri soothes, voice deadly. He caresses Jiyong's bottom again, making him unintentionally buck backwards again, and his whimpers now reduced to harsh fast breathing, anticipating what's to come next. He can't reply, his vocal chords shaking and he couldn't even comprehend Seungri's words. The first spank has knocked his mind over, as Seunngri knows is an affect spanking just has on Jiyong. A loud smack reverberated followed by a loud moan. "How many, Jiyong." Seungri was as impatient as ever.

"Ha-a!, Ri-ah Ffiteen?" Seungri instantly smacked him again, from one cheek to the other and Jiyong's head dipped further into the pillow, ass jutting backwards, but he was crazily conflicted over grinding his hard on to the blanket or seeking Seungri's hard, hot smacks. But as Seungri strikes again and again, he can't help but lean to his touch rather than some fabric. Daddy's touch is his favorite, and nothing can get him off as fast as him.

Jiyong's gasps and loud moans filled their room, and Seungri fought every fiber of his being, not to thrust into Jiyong's now glowing pink ass and take him raw. There was nothing more arousing to Seungri than Jiyong; he could wear a sack and Seungri would stilll think he's perfect. A work of art. So lewd, so dirty, so fucking desperate for his attention, for his approval and punishment. Seungri would beg to spend the entire day torturing Jiyong and never letting him release. But it's been so fucking long he's not sure how he hasn't lost his mind yet.

By the time the spanking was over, Jiyong was writhing against the bed sheets, basically sniffeling against the pillow, clutching it and inhaling Seungri's scent. His begging was muffled but Seungri knew what he wanted. And Seungri was too fucking aroused he could barely breathe any longer. His dick was still confined, with precum patched to the front fabric.

Seungri flipped Jiyong away from the pillow, removing his boxers and holding them up to Jiyong. And oh so well trained Jiyong snatched it eagerly, moaning and shuting his eyes close as he lapped at the dark patch and further darkening the fabric with his saliva. God, he wanted Seungri so badly. Fuck, his daddy was so hot. So fucking hot and perfect and attentive, and he tasted so good.

Seungri groaned at Jiyong's desperation, unable to resist pushing a hand up his lover's chest, tugging his nipples harshly, loving the gasp Jiyong produced. He hovered over him, aligning his hard cock to his baby's clenching desperate hole. Seungri didn't think he could physically walk off the embodiment of sin in front of him for a second to get reach across and get the lube. Jiyong always loved when Seungri entered him raw. The pain and the pleasure would combine in such an intense euphoria only Seungri could make Jiyong feel.

But Seungri was always also very careful and caring. as he is now, forcing Jiyong's eyes to meet his, silently requiring his consent. Jiyong unexpectedly laughed. "I- I'm already stretched out. Before I slept I-" Jiyong bit his lip shyly and Seungri couldn't believe he could get any harder. "I n-needed you so badly- Ah, Ri!" Seungri's last thread of control snapped when he heard Jiyong utter those words, and he thrust into Jiyong forcefully, his desperation and arousal feeding further off of Jiyong's loud scream.

"Daddy! Nn-hh-"

"Fuck, Ji! You're so fucking tight, even after fucking yourself thinking about me." Seungri groaned, hands travelling down to latch to Jiyong's thighs thrusting relenlessly, lowering himself, unable to help finally tasting these sinful lip. Moans escaped them both as Seungri's lips roughly kneed Jiyong's, tongue mapping every bit of his mouth, completely taking over Jiyong. And Jiyong was already so lost. Seungri thrust hard, desperate for a release and Jiyong's beautiful yelps resounded in his mouth, making him growl as he pulled away, lips trailing down Jiyong's arched neck, sucking so hard, undoubtedly marking him. Jiyong's moans echoed across the room, getting louder and louder and Seungri never tried to muffle them. Instead he urged him on, whispering love confessions in his ear, going about how good he feels inside of him, how fucking dirty and desperate he is. How much of a whore he is for his Daddy.

"F-FUCK! I-I'm so close," Jiyong whined, mouth effortlessly nipping at Seungri's adam's apple. His daddy was so freaking hot, such a fucking spectacle Jiyong was so sure he would never get enough of him.

"Fuck," Seungri grunted, halting, only to pull Jiyong's legs over his shoulders, and Jiyong screamed in pleasure and shock. Seungri's thrusts met his prostate dead on and Jiyong felt like he would die, the pleasure was too much, he felt so high in this affair. So, so high in love the love of his life. Seungri, Seungri, Seungri.

"O-oh my God," Jiyong mouthed, his breathe knocked out. as his walls clenched around Seungri, orgasm hitting him hard out of nowhere, spurting between their chests, so hard that some landed on his own face.

And Seungri, never one to miss watching his baby come, got to see Jiyong's sinful tongue dart around his lips, desperate to taste his own cum.

"Fuck, Fuck, hyung. I'm coming." His thighs were shaking, his thrust were flattering, but Jiyong's asshole was clenching so hard around his cock, he couldn't even pull back if he tried. He was so spent. So lost in his baby, in his pleasure, that it felt unreal. It all felt like a dream.

"Come in my hole, daddy. Fill me up, Seungri. I want to feel it in me. Breed me, now. Please." Jiyong's keened words sent him over the edge and he let go with a loud growl that vibrated through both their bodies. He lay still, panting against Jiyong's chest, and Jiyong, panting as well, kept running his fingers through Seungri's hair, in the gentlest manner. He could never get enough. Never from Seungri. And he knew Seungri couldn't get enough of him, as well.

"That was so hot," Jiyong breathed out, voice spent and hoarse, but his grin was blinding, and Seungri hovered over him, pressing his lips against every part of his face, making Jiyong laugh earnestly. That part of Jiyong, so shy but so caring and loving, was a part he never gets to see but post sex. Seungri's heart always skipped a beat; This man, this beautiful man loved him and trusted him. Craved for him. Seungri kissed him softly, loving him. Oh god, how he wanted to worship him, to kiss every inch of his body, to pamper him and hold him all day in his arms.

"I love you, hyung," Jiyong hummed, shivering in delight, his smile growing wider, his eyes fluttering sleepily against his will, causing Seungri to chuckle, pressing

another kiss on his nose.

"I love you too, Maknae"

**Author's Note:**

> @Peaceminussex


End file.
